That's Different
by BrightestWitchofMyAge
Summary: Hermione Granger... a Malfoy? Of course, I couldn't even be an amazing muggle born, my adopted parents hate me and I'm a pureblood... Harry is going to kill me... This is the story of Hermione's transformation to Guinevere Antoinette Malfoy, lets follow shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

From the past few years that I have been in this world, I have learned that not everything is as it seems, and to expect the unexpected. I consider myself very open-minded. However, even I have my limits. This is as unexpected as I can handle at the moment…

"Wake up! Hermione, we need to talk to you. Get Up!" The shrill voice of my mother came from downstairs.

I groaned, trying to hang on to the last dregs of sleep. My alarm clock said 10 a.m., that's indecent. I grumbled a bit before stumbling out of bed and pulling on a sweatshirt. I slumped into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I finally looked into the mirror. And let out an ear-drum shattering shriek.

The bushy hair that is normally associated with me is gone, replaced with silky blonde ringlets in their place. My face was elven shaped with big emerald green eyes. After the shock wore off I realized who exactly I looked like. Draco Malfoy.

I let out another shriek, ran into my room and exchanged my sweatpants for skinny jeans. I grabbed my wand, and stomped out my door and down the stairs.

"What in the bloody hell is going on!" I growled, stopping in my tracks, taking in the scene before me. There sat my mother and father, sipping tea, across from Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, like it was the most normal thing in the world. And who was that leaning against the far wall? None other than ferret face himself. My wand flew up.

"You might want to sit down, honey." My mother murmured. I narrowed my eyes at her use of the endearment. She hadn't said anything like that since before they found out I was a witch.

"No I'd rather stand thanks." I glared. I saw my father try to reign in his anger. Malfoy smirked. I glared at him too," Now, what is going on?"

I looked at the Malfoys, taking in their almost gentle posture, how they couldn't stop looking at me. As if, should they stop, I would disappear. Narcissa sat gazing at me, proudly. Lucius looked as if he just wanted to hug me. Draco was still smirking. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"I am just going to say it. Hermione, these are your real parents." My mother said.

To my credit, outwardly I was as calm as anyone would be in this situation. Inwardly, however, I was ranting and raving at her stupidity. Obviously they were my parents. I said as much to her, disdain leaking through my voice.

"Obviously. Now, explain."

Narcissa cleared her throat. I turned my gaze to her, dropping my wand arm, and softening my glare. I urged her to continue.

"Well, you were born, and everything was very good for a while. We had heard rumors of the Order making plans for taking both you and Draco. We thought nothing of it, because we were in the process of casting the Fidelius on the Manor." She explained, her gaze pleading for belief," However, one night, after you both had been put to bed, the caterwauling charm went off, alerting us to intruders. We heard you crying. We were running as fast as we could to get to you. We got their in time to see you being apparated away by an Order member. We managed to get Draco from the other, and we captured the remaining Order, but, when we interrogated him, he had no idea where they were supposed to be taking you, nor did he know of any plans." She broke off, looking at Lucius.

"We tried to find you, in fact, we've never stopped looking. But the glamour that was placed on you was too strong. It wasn't supposed to break until your 17th, but I don't think they took into account how powerful you would be." Lucius continued for her," We placed a charm that would alert us the moment it broke, allowing us to apparated to your exact location. It broke right as we had all woken up." He smirked at his wife," They were all for leaving before they had put clothes on."

I took a heavy seat in the remaining chair, looking dumbstruck. Slowly I started warming to the idea. Me, Hermione Granger, mudblood extraordinaire, one third of the Golden Trio, a Malfoy.

"Can I leave?" I asked, looking at them. I glared at my muggle parents. They had stopped treating me right after they found out I was a witch. My new parents looked beyond hopeful, Draco wanted to jump up and down squealing, and I inwardly smirked.

"Of Course!" Narcissa smiled. I stood up, my smile dropped as I looked at my 'foster' parents.

"You are very lucky I don't kill you for everything you have put me through. You are ignorant, narrow-minded fools and I am glad to be shot of you." I glared. The Grangers looked outraged that I would call them out." And don't worry; I plan to tell them everything once I am safe with them." They visibly paled.

"Draco, come help me please." I looked at him. He nodded and walked out with me, following me back upstairs.

I entered my room and sat down on my bed, looking around at all of my childhood memories, bad and good. In the midst of my reminiscing, Draco cleared his throat. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking as vulnerable as a Malfoy would deem necessary. I cocked my head, furthering his explanation," Every name and hex and jinx, I am so sorry. Knowing that the whole time I was making my sister cry like that, the same sister I should have been protecting from people like me." He stopped, getting choked up with emotion. He started clearing his throat, making me smile gently at him. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"I forgive you, Draco." I whispered. He buried his face in my hair, pulling me closer. I pulled back a bit, studying his face. He really could be my best friend if I wanted him to be.

"You real name is Guinevere." He said, looking at me," Guinevere Antoinette." I smiled. Before I could say anything, my school stuff started shrinking and piling itself into my now open trunk. We looked at each other.

"Did you do that?" We said," I didn't do that."

We burst out laughing as our mother called up, "Your welcome." He grabbed my now shrunk trunk and offered me his arm. We walked out of my room. I realized something.

"She didn't pack any of my clothes." I exclaimed. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Have you seen what you're wearing? Your jeans are to short, and the only reason that sweatshirt long enough, is because it is ten times too big. Not to mention, that you aren't wearing shoes." He smirked. I groaned.

"I hate shopping!"

We walked downstairs, to the smiling faces of our parents. I gestured to my clothes and my mother smirked. She waved her wand at my body, lengthening my jeans, transfiguring a pair of knee length boots, and shrinking my sweatshirt a bit. I slipped the boots on.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. I think her resolve broke because she crushed into a hug that would make Mrs. Weasley proud. I hugged her back, trading her for my father. He smiled and hugged me. He offered me his arm, while Draco offered his to our mother. We walked out the door and immediately disapparated.

Just as I needed to take a breath, the darkness vanished; in its place was a huge palace, compared to the granger home. Beautiful gardens covered the area, with albino peacocks walking around contentedly. I smiled at the feeling of familiarity washed over me. It felt like home.

"Oh!" My mother exclaimed, "We forgot to tell her, her real name!" I shook my head.

"Draco told me. Guinevere Antoinette." I smiled. They nodded and we walked at a leisurely pace up to the front door of the manor. Entering, I heard a small pop, before I could do anything, a small being launched into my arms, sobbing.

"Miss Gwenny! Missy has missed you so! Finally you are back so Missy can take care of you!" Missy exclaimed. I looked in shock to my family who were holding in laughs. I patted her on the head. She straightened up and looked at my mother." Mistress, a letter came from you, very urgent." She handed it to her. My mother quickly read through it. She gasped and tears came to her eyes. She handed to my father who, after reading it, turned even paler with rage.

"Come, we must help." Draco and I didn't ask, just followed. They led us to a room with two large fireplaces. Throwing floo powder in we gathered in, my Mother shouted "The Burrow!"

**A/N Welcome to my very first chapter of my millionth fanfic, first to be published... Dont be too harsh I know its not great but it is one of my favorites. All will eventually be explained of course, just be patient. I love fics like this because... well i love my fellow snakes so i thought i'd explore a bit! Have Fun, constructive criticism is asked for but no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* Keep Calm... I own nothing :(Universal Disclaimer!)**

**Chapter 2**

I din't have time to register my shock as I was engulfed in a mini storm of soot and green flames. As soon as the spinning stopped I willed myself not to get sick. However, and feeling of nausea and lightheadedness quickly disappeared. I watched as good ol' Mr. Weasley brought his hand down swiftly and sharply upon loving, gentle Mrs. Weasley's face. Several things happened in quick succession. The door burst open allowing Ginny and the twins to enter; my parents had their wands out pointed at Mr. Weasley; but I was faster and had my wand right at his neck.

"I don't care where you go, or who goes with you. Get out, now." I growled. He glared at me,

"Oh look, the Malfoys are here to save the day," He apparated out with a loud crack. Mrs. Weasley started crying, looking at my mother and father.

"Cissa, Lucius, I didn't think you'd gotten my letter." She cried, my parents hugged her to them, while all of the kids' jaws became acquainted with the floor, besides mine and Draco's.

I looked at the Weasley kids, unsure of whether or not i should make a move towards them or not. Ginny made the decision for me. She came closer, holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ginny, you are?" She smiled a bit, weary but giving an effort. I grimaced slightly, but squared my shoulders. Where's my inner lioness?

"Hello, I'm Guinevere, up until this morning I was Hermione Granger."Well, there she is, ever the subtle cat isn't she?

"You finally found her?" Mrs. Weasley asked, and then she saw Draco and hugged him.

"Suffocating, Aunt Molly!" He managed to gasp out; she chuckled and released him, turning to me. She pulled me into a hug and looked at her children, who were still confused.

"Narcissa is my cousin. I am the twins' godmother." She said, referring to Draco and me. They all made sounds of comprehension. I smiled at them. "Your father and I are getting divorced. We are going to move into Prewitt Manor. You can come with me or you can stay here."

"Are you kidding?" Fred exclaimed.

"Why would we stay here?" George helped.

"Dad hit you, I don't want to stay. Besides, I always liked you better. "Ginny winked at her mother. Aunt Molly looked like she wanted to cry.

"Well, then I can finally take this glamour off!" She exclaimed, she waved her wand over her head and slowly her appearance stated to change. She looked like an older, more filled out version of Ginny. She was gorgeous. Her children gasped.

"Why would you need a glamour?" Ginny asked, confused. Before anyone could give her and us an answer, the door opened. In walked Ron, wearing a dark glare.

"Why are these scum here?" he glowered at his siblings," Where is mum?"

She made her presence known.

"We're leaving Ronald, your father and I are getting divorced." She said with calm authority. He looked extremely pissed off.

"Go ahead; walk out with The Deatheater, his whore and his devils spawn."

Now, I would really like to say that I was the bigger person, that I'd ushered the people around me to the fireplace. Sadly, I can't say that, because right when he finished speaking, I turned around and decked him. I felt his nose crack.

"Ow! Bloody Hell!" he gasped, covering his nose with blood spurting out of his fingers. I walked up to him.

"Don't be stupid Ronald, you dont even know the story yet."I growled, shaking the pain from my hand.

"'tupid bin', I dob' eben do who you are!" He shouted from his bleeding nose. Luckily, I have had to translate his form of speech when he eats so I know exactly what he said.

"Well, if you stopped being stupid, and let us explain before you accuse people of things, maybe you'd know!"I said, looking at him. He broke out in a grin.

"'ermione?" He asked, his dripping nose slowing bit by bit. I nodded. He stood up and hugged me trying not to get his blood everywhere. i smiled gently.

"Will you give us a chance to explain now?" He nodded and looked at everyone. they nodded at him, and Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone to the fireplace. I stepped in and called out the manor. The spinning wasn't nearly as bad as before, a small comfort really. It stopped, and i stepped out to the grinning faces of Fred and George.

"That was-"

"-Bloody Brilliant!" The twins said in stereo. I smiled, taking in their envious faces. Ginny shook her head but smiled fondly at them. Ron was half-heartedly glaring as Mrs. Weasley healed his nose and vanished the blood. I looked over at my mother and father, they were embracing Aunt Molly. Her glamour was completely different from what she really looks like; I wonder why she needed it.

"How about we go to the family parlour? We need to talk and I think we need to clear the air before we can begin anew." My father said. We all nodded in agreement. He lead the way out and we followed, I walked next to Ginny, taking a minuscule amount of comfort in her familiarity.

He led us down a labyrinth of hallways, turning randomly every couple of meters. Eventually he stopped at a door and held it open for us. Inside was a medium sized room with armchairs, a love seat, and a slightly bigger sofa along with a lively fire. I sat with Ginny on the love seat and the rest filed in accordingly. I need to help them and myself understand. So much has changed in a couple of hours, that it is a struggle to wrap my brain around it. Well, now is the time for understanding. Once everyone had sat down, my new father took a deep breath.

I cleared my throat. "Um, could I maybe start? I would rather get my piece out of the way before I lose my nerve." Everyone urged me to continue, I took a calming breath."I know I have seemed really accepting of what's going on, and for the most part, I am. However, the fact remains that you are Deatheaters, willing or no. There is absolutely nothing that could sway me from what I think is right, even for family. I will be forever grateful that you have gotten me out of that infernal house, but i won't use it to nurture a hatred for muggles. I may be a pureblood now, but I am a mudblood at heart. I, at this point in time, do not know how much I can trust you, it has to be earned, and I will need time." This was really hard to do, for some reason, my usually articulate mind wouldn't form the words i needed to convey my message. I decided to stop, they should understand by now what I mean. My mother and Father looked thoughtful.

"As much as we hope, Guinevere, we do not think ourselves foolish enough to believe that you can forget everything this family has put you through just because of this. We may be your biological Mother and Father, but we won't be Mum and Papa until you understand everything, and have taken down your walls. I know you won't believe us yet but,"My mother looked at my father and Draco, they nodded,"We really don't hate Muggles or muggleborns. It is something much bigger than that, something which is not my place to explain for it was not my idea. Just keep this in your thoughts: not everything is as it seems, not everyone you thought was 'Good" is, and not everyone you thought was 'Dark' is. I have heard from multiple people that you are a very open-minded and curious individual, hence you title, Brightest Witch of The Age, and I beg you hold off judgement until it can be explained fully."

I pondered her request. Of course I would give them the benefit of the doubt. From what I know, Malfoys do not beg and if they were willing to now, it must be something worthwhile to listen to. Yes, I find it a little hard to believe that they do not hate aforementioned people, but who knows? Maybe they'll surprise me. I smiled a bit at my mother, I saw her shoulders sag in relief.

"I will hold off how I feel, until all of the facts are presented to me." I told them, they smiled. As one, all of the Weasley kids turned to their mother. She cleared her throat and looked apologetic.

"If I told you now, you'd all be confused. Best to wait until we have the right person to tell the entire story, and all of the people included in the story." She explained. It was so bizarre looking into the face of an older Ginny. My father stood up.

"If we need the story, let me call everyone to the conference room. There is a lot of people to account for, and i need to make sure everyone can get here. I will be off, Narcissa will let you know when you are needed." He smiled at everyone. He kissed my cheek, along with my mothers, smiled at Draco and walked out of the room. My mother looked at everyone, excitement etched into her features. She stood up.

"How about we show everyone to their rooms? Draco finally convinced us to redecorate, and all of you have a room. There are a couple of other people who have a room. For example, Pansy, Blaise, Teddy, and two more people, I'm not sure if I'm aloud to say anything yet. So, best wait until you hear the story. Come along! I worked very hard on these rooms!" She was already out the door, I stood up and followed with Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. The boys followed at a slower pace. I needed to start memorizing these hallways, I don't want to get lost trying to find a bathroom or something.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry it has taken so long to update! I have just recently graduated, and in the process of moving so I have had to wait until i got my internet hooked up. I feel like a bad author! no no, don't try to console me, i can handle it! I promise to update more often! Thank you so much for the followers and reviews! I tried to use this to explain a bit about how Hermes/Gwen feels but I promise it will be better explained in the next chapter! I should warn you that there will be slight Dumbledore Bashing, not really heavy until I get done introducing the story. Who's the storyteller? Who are the two extra people? There is a giant twist once you meet all of the people, dont flame until you know excatly wy i chose them to be in this story, and how it came to be! Bye lovelies, until next time: Love, Kelli (aka BWoMA)**


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

***Keep Calm...I only own my imagination...and the plot!***

**I am SO sorry! Life caught up to me :( I think my imagination and my pens are conspiring against me! Everything I had originally planned to be in this story...isn't, but that's alright, I can manage! Might be time soon for a beta. Anyways, this is the big chapter that explains everything... I hope it is original, I like my ideas... Alright. On with the chapter! **

**Chapter 3**

With a small 'oomph' I fell onto my giant four-poster bed. We'd just been shown to our rooms, starting with the twins, and ending with me. The twins' of course was full of bright clashing colours and held a hidden room for inventing, it absorbed sound and any dangerous magic(ie. toxins from potions, explosions, etc,). Mrs. Weasley, of course, wasn't there when Draco showed them as she still didn't approve of their ambitions. Ginny's was in pastel colours, pink, blue, green, and purple. Very pretty and the complete opposite of her firecracker personality. She adored it though and that's what counts. Ron's room was a giant collage of the Chudley Cannons..he nearly started crying. Draco showed everyone his room next. Exactly like mine minus a few details, and different colours. His were a very dark forest green and silver. He is such a slytherin... Now, mine was just like his, the only difference was my colours were a very dark purple and dark blue and I actually had my own library! There is a drawn on door on one of the walls, all I have to do is touch it and voila! Instant personal library! Ginny was sitting cross-legged on my bed looking thoughtful. I rubbed my eyes, tiredly.

"What's up, Herm-Gwen? Sorry, it will take a bit to get used to that." She smiled, sheepish. I laid out and stretched,

"Today has just been.." I trailed off, unable to think of a word.

"Too much?" Ginny offered. I nodded, rubbing my eyes again.

"I just can't wrap my thoughts around it. I need the full story or I don't think any of it will make sense. Did you know that it was the Order who did this to me?" I asked, casually. Her face turned red.

"What? How? Why? When? Where?" She spluttered. I giggled a bit at her indignation."Those bastards!"

"Yep, apparently they tried to take Draco as well, however Father grabbed him in time. Anyways, have you seen your closet?" I decided to go for the not-so-tactfully subject change, it worked. She immediately brightened.

"It's brilliant. I've never had that many new clothes in my life! How's yours?" She didn't wait for me to answer but jumped up and ran to my huge walk in closet, screeching upon entry."Bloody hell! How many daughters do they think they have?" I laughed and jumped off the bed to walk to her. I took in the amazing sights of my half-a-room sized closet. Whoever organized this deserves a medal. Colour, size, type, and season coded; they are after my own heart. There are enough clothes in here for me to never wear the same outfit twice for at least five years, it's amazingly awful, really. A pop sounded from behind us, I turned and saw the toothily grinning face of Missy. My gut clenched a bit, thinking of her enslavement, however I didn't say anything. I'd been on the receiving end of a house elf tantrum; I still can't decide which is worse, a tantrum or their habit of self-punishment.

"Hello Miss Gwenny, Miss Wheezy! Mistress Cissa says to shower and dress for dinner which is in an hour! Missy will come and take yous both down to the large dinner hall when it is time!" And with another pop, she was gone. I turned to my closet and started picking something nice to wear. Ginny disappeared to her room while I wasn't paying attention. After a bit of pondering, I decided on A pair of dark skinny jeans, a dark purple, elbow length, v-neck shirt, and a pair of black flats. I brought it into my en suite bathroom.

I should explain how amazing my bathroom is. It is almost the same size as my room, with a waterfall shower, a giant bathtub in the very center of the room, and a lovely double sink counter with a wall sized mirror. Everything was black marble. I set my clothes on the counter and nearly screeched looking at my reflection. My hand went to my heart, which was thumping heavily.

"Oh Merlin! That will take some getting used to," I mumbled to myself, stripping and walking to the door, making sure it was locked. Stepping towards the shower, I marveled at how the water started automatically and at the perfect temperature."I love magic."

* * *

Twenty minutes later found me dressed and near tears. I nearly screeched and threw the brush across the wall. I gave up and slammed it onto my vanity. It wasn't that it was getting stuck, it was that I couldn't fix my hair. At all. That's right, you heard correctly, something I actually couldn't do. My door opened and in walked Draco, worried.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked, quickly checking for injuries. I smiled, tense.

"Of course, I just can't fix my hair and I decided to take it out on my brush." I threw the offending object a dirty look. Draco stifled a chuckle. He pushed my face towards the mirror and began brushing my hair for me. I watched transfixed as his hands threaded through my hair making a perfect fishtail braid that fell to my waist. I scowled.

"How'd you do that?"

He shrugged, smiling slightly."Just something I picked up watching mum. Now, let me see if what you are wearing is acceptable for dinner." I obliged and waited nervously. After a bit he nodded in approval."Dinner here really isn't formal, especially with the family over. The adults always wear typical wizards robes, but we are aloud to wear nice muggle clothes." He went and sat on my bed while I finished getting ready. I saw a jewelry box on the vanity and opened it, looking for earrings and a necklace. There was a pair that had a weird gem on it. I picked it up and examined it, smiling as I figured out what it was. Dragonseye, a very pretty gem that turned colours depending on the atmosphere around them. I slipped the studs on and examined myself. Deciding to forgo the necklace, I took in my appearance. No make-up needed, I was done. Joining Draco on my bed, we sat in silence for a bit.

"Are you alright?"He asked, gently. I pursed my lips, thinking.

"Alright as I can be. Right now my whole life is a puzzle and I just need one more piece for it to fall into place. I know I must have sounded harsh earlier, but you have to realize that I have been fighting since I was eleven. I can't turn my back on everything without good reason. There's so much I need to know: Why was I taken, Which side is the right side, Why is Mrs. Weasley under a glamour, Who are the last two kids of the family." Draco smiled at that last one."Nothing will ever be normal, and I am not sure how much more I can take."

He took my hand, rubbing soothing circles on my palm."Guinevere, I am going to be honest. At dinner, you will have a couple of shocks. Good shocks, but shocks nonetheless. I know you've gone through a lot in the last eight hours, but just a couple of more and then your big brain can work out everything it needs to. Just remember, even though you've yet to warm up to us, we are here for you. So is Red, the twins, Weasleby, everyone." I giggled at the nicknames.

"Thank you, Draco. I'm being silly, it's just that I really am the smart one out of myself, Ron and Harry. It's disconcerting not to know something, and especially not to be able to learn what I need out of a book."

"You're not being silly. Your entire life just flipped upside down, Gwen, I think you're entitled to your freak out." He grinned and pulled me into a hug."You don't know how much it means to them that you are willing to listen, I told them you would but they worry anyway. Mum was crying earlier. Happy tears mind you, but she needed you more than everyone realized. We all needed you but Mum wanted her little girl back. Papa told me when you were taken that it destroyed her, it took a long time for her to be well again. The reason being that she was told by a healer that she couldn't have kids, and when she finally has us, she loses one."

I listened and felt my heart harden a bit more towards Dumbledore and the Order. What could give them enough justification to take a child away from her mother? I also felt myself warm a bit more to my mother. Everyone always said she was the most innocent of the family. Hopefully I will get my answers in a bit.

Soon, Missy popped in and announced that we need to make our way to the diner hall. Draco stood and offered me his arm. I took it and we walked out, meeting with the Weasleys. Ginny was wearing dark jeans, a gold blouse with dark brown accents and a pair of dark brown suede flats. She looked very pretty, of course. The boys were all wearing light blue jeans, and long sleeved shirts in different colours. Cerulean blue for Fred, dark grey for George, dark blue for Ron, and forest green for Draco. Draco and I were leading, but that didn't mean I knew where I was going. Quite the contrary actually, I was memorizing the route. Finally, the maze of halls let up, and we reached the top of a grand staircase. We made our descent and down another hall until we reached a set of giant french doors. They opened as we got in reach and we walked in.

There seated at a huge table was...a lot of people. But the people I saw at the front made me gasp and back up. Lily Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were sitting next to Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus, my mother and father, and a boy who looked a bit older than me with dark hair and dark blue eyes. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was just seeing things. I couldn't be seeing two, long dead people, or the man I considered an uncle that I watched die by the hands of his cousin last year. I re-opened my eyes, and they were still there. Since I figured they weren't going anywhere, I ran to Sirius. He stood up and enveloped me in a hug.

"I saw you die! I saw it! How?"I nearly cried, never letting go. He stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry, kitten. I wanted to tell all of you, but I couldn't. If I did, he would have found out, and he would have killed me anyways."He said, he released me and went to hug a shocked Ron. Ron grabbed onto him and basically said the same thing as me. I wiped the minuscule amount of tears that had leaked from my eyes, backing up away from the table. I cleared my throat.

"Can someone explain to me why there are three known dead people sitting here?"I asked, my voice thick with emotion. The boy I didn't recognize stood up.

"Why don't you all sit down, and I can begin." He offered, my father cleared his throat and the boy laughed."Oh, I forgot, I should introduce myself. I am Tom Riddle Jr. otherwise known as Voldemort." Chuckles could be heard around the table, I was beyond confused. I was pushed gently to a seat next to Draco and Ginny. Before anything more could be said, the doors opened again and in walked five people. Three of them I expected, one of them wasn't really a surprise given her nature, and the last I never thought would ever willingly be in this vicinity. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood, and... Harry freaking Potter. All walking in like it was the most normal thing in the world. Oh, would I have a dragon bone to pick with him! Luna, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as unexpected as a certain moron. Contrary to popular belief, I didn't think Luna was weird, there's a reason she can see things we can't. We grew quite close during the D.A., she made sure I didn't work too hard, and I made sure no one tried to bully her, namely Cho Chang and that nasty Marietta Edgcombe.

I expected Harry to see his mum, dad, and godfather and freak out. Nope, he kissed his mum's cheek and sat down next to Theodore across from me and Draco. That idiot knew about this, and he didn't tell me? I'm his best friend! If anyone could handle the truth, I could. I mean, look how I'm handling everything here. I looked right at him, glaring. He has the audacity to tentatively smile at me, the bastard. I shared a look with Ron, who looked dumbstruck. I'm smart enough not to start anything here, but just wait until he tries to talk to me. I'll have to give Ginny my wand beforehand. I returned my attention to what was at hand.

"Now that everyone is here, let's begin." Riddle began, resuming his seat at the head of the table." As of now, we are throwing everything you five know, out of the window. Firstly, I do not wish to kill all of the muggles, and I do not hate muggleborns. I, however, do not wish for them to mix completely, for I have seen firsthand the narrow-mindedness of those around me. A Muggle-Wizard relationship is fine, for we need new blood. If a magical child is born to a muggle couple, once they reach the age of 9, they will be given a choice: Live in a magical orphanage and be adopted by a wizarding family, or have their magic bound and forever live as a muggle. I don't want any children to go through persecution from their own parents. Now, I had already started plans for this while I was in school, recruiting anyone who would be willing to help. Whether they were foster parents, or helped with money for the orphanages. This went well, until Professor Dumbledore found out. To make this simple: Take everything you know about me, put it into the body of a kind, elderly grandfather, add half-moon spectacles, and there you have it. The actual Dark Lord of this time. He wasn't always like that of course, however after a couple of muggle boys tortured his sister and cost his father his life, it slowly drove him madder and madder until he snapped.

No one actually knows how, but he did, and big time. He started recruiting members for The Order of The Phoenix, and they all thought it was for the light side against me. They were sadly mistaken. Their first 'mission' he ended up forcing them to torture and rape four muggle boys that closely resembled the ones from his past. Anyone that refused died, along with their entire family. One such family was that of Marlene Mckinnon. People tried to back out, secretly, but somehow he always found out. The only ones to successfully get away were the Potters, Remus, and Sirius. Most, are still under his influence because they don't know what they are doing anymore. He has them under an enchantment that only he, or his death, can break." He stopped for a moment, as a letter had just been delivered to him via house elf. He took it out and read it. this gave me time to think for a , he was as subtle as Ron. I expected him to lay everything out at a smoother pace, but this is madness.

I would really like to say that I couldn't ever see anything resembling a hatred for muggles. But, in reality I can't. There was this time, last year, when all of us were staying at Grimmauld. It was weeks before Harry was due to arrive, and Dumbledore had just told us all that we need to censure what we put into our letters. Honestly, I am probably over thinking it, but I mentioned my parents, and sending a letter to them about holiday plans and such. Not that I wanted to but if i didn't I would face my mothers wrath. Right when I mentioned my parents, the twinkle left his eye, and he talked to me very coldly, and after a bit, started to ignore me. That isn't much to complain about, however even Ron noticed it. He turned to me as the headmaster left and asked if I stabbed him with a quill or something. Well, I need more evidence than that. Riddle started talking again. He turned directly to me this time.

"I can see that your brain is in overdrive, processing this information. I understand, you need to piece it all together. So, for now, we shall take a break and have dinner. Then we will resume the story." He looked at my father, who cleared his throat and waited as Missy appeared, along with all of the food. Platters of chicken and turkey, with gravies, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and multiple kinds of breads. My stomach was rolling at the thought of food, but I took some out of politeness. I picked at it, not looking in front of me, for fear of hexing that idiot to oblivion. I am not naïve enough to think that there isn't a perfectly good explanation for why Ron and I weren't told, but it still hurts. Knowing that the boy I had repeatedly fought with in combat of some form, and would willingly give my life for, didn't trust me enough to tell me something like this, made me feel awful, worse than Draco and the other slytherins had ever made me feel. I felt someone nudge me, I looked into the eyes of a somber Ginny.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked, knowing the answer. I smiled a bit, nodding.

"It just hurts, I will get over it eventually." I said softly, only looking at her. I could feel Harry staring at me, but I wouldn't give in. She pursed her lips.

"Stupid prat. To think that we couldn't handle something like this." She took a deep breath, "You know, at first, I was sceptical of all of this, and I know we haven't heard the full story yet, but, seeing Harry here, kind of makes me lean towards belief, you know?" I nodded, slightly.

"I know what you mean. I'm still not entirely convinced, as there are some holes in the story, but, Harry is the least likely to be here without reason." We continued to whisper quietly," but, honestly, that hurts. All of us have been through so much in the past year, and we couldn't even be trusted with all of this? It makes me feel...I don't know." I risked a look up and completely ignored Harry, choosing, instead to look for Luna. Her and Ginny really are my best girl friends. She was already looking towards me, the dreamy quality still in her eyes.

"Hello, Gwen, I must say, I thought the blibbering humdingers were lying about your alter-ego." She greeted, I felt myself break into a genuine smile. The first time she mentioned the invisible creatures, I admit, I thought she was living up to her nickname. However, I disregarded it because at the time, she was looking for a lot of her school things. I helped her look, and she revealed that it was her fellow 'claws who put her through this. Being bullied most of my life because I was different, this made my heart ache for the eccentric blonde girl. Now, being the good prefect that I was, I couldn't directly retaliate to the awful girls. So, I did what I thought would give the best results. I took up an offer from Fred and George. I told them what was going on, and the responded spectacularly! they announced it to the entire school that Ravenclaw house weren't living up to the house expectations. Houses were families, no matter how diverse. Families don't ostracize members just because they don't understand them, they accept and protect. On top of announcing that, they decided to make them feel how excluded Luna felt. Fred and George had invented this little sticker that emitted the foulest smells they could think of. They somehow managed to convince the house elves to hide one sticker in all of their clothes. for the next three weeks, Marietta and Cho had basically no contact with anyone, because no one would get close enough to talk to them. This resulted in professor Flitwick being investigated to the competence of him being the head of Ravenclaw.

"Hello, Luna, I'm glad you're here." I smiled at her, conveying that I definitely needed her, she always helps me see things clearly, especially if I was over thinking something. She nodded.

"I want some pudding." She announced to everyone around her. I giggled, loving the familiarity of her random observations.

"Herm- Guinevere?" I closed my eyes. Ginny nudged me. Reluctantly, I looked over to Harry.

"What?" I asked, somewhat coldly. He faltered a bit, but continued anyways.

"After dinner, could I maybe talk with you, and Ron, Ginny, and the twins?" Said people all looked over, leaving the response to me.

"I don't know? Are you sure you trust us enough to be in the same room, presumably alone?" I nearly snarled. He looked ashamed.

"Please?" he pleaded, my resolve wavered. I nodded once. He looked relieved as he turned back to his food.

"Draco, you'll want to hold our wands. Well, mine at least." I said, louder than before. I happened to catch the attention of most of the parents, but at this moment I didn't care. I looked at my father, his eyebrows raised. I flicked my eyes to Harry, and he understood immediately. He pursed his lips, but looked towards mother. She whispered in his ear and it looked like he deflated a bit. I laughed at the leash she had on him, still picking at the food on my plate.

Much of dinner passed this way, only the adults really talked. I knew I wasn't the only one ready to resume the previous conversation. I could feel Ginny tapping her foot impatiently, Ron and the twins kept shooting me looks but studiously avoiding anyone else. I looked at my parents, trying to catch one of them looking this way. Finally, my mother looked over, smiling at me. I tried beckoning her over or something but she didn't understand. Draco nudged me.

"You know you are aloud to go over there right? It's not forbidden to get out of your seat." He smirked at me. I stood up, rolling my eyes at him, and making my way towards my parents. They looked at me expectantly. I leaned in to whisper to them.

"Would it be possible if Ginny, Ron, the Twins and myself go out of the room for a minute, they are all antsy to stand for a bit and go through what we know so far."

"Of course, if you go out and to the left, the first door on your right is a little parlour. We can call you back in here when everyone is finished eating." My mother assured, sharing a look with my father, who nodded. I thanked them and made my way back to my seat.

"Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Luna, if you are done eating, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, not so loudly. I added Luna because she was just one more person who could help make sense of this mess. They all agreed and stood to follow me out. I knew they weren't trying to be mean or anything, but I could tell it hurt Harry that we were ignoring him. It really isn't out of spite, but he's like my brother, and families don't keep secrets. Hence this entire meeting. We walked out, not looking directly at anyone, and they followed me to the room my parents had told me we could use. As soon as we walked in we all claimed some sort of seat. I rubbed my face in my hands, sighing tiredly.

"What are we going to do?" Fred asked, they were uncharacteristically serious. I shrugged.

"What can we do? Everyone we love is here, I don't have anywhere to go anyways. We'll just have to listen to the rest, maybe they will fill in the gaping plot holes, and try to make sense of our loyalties, I guess."

"I feel like I need to see some visual proof, like, yeah, their word is good and all, but I need something tangible." Ron put in. The twins gasped.

"Ickle Ronnie's vocabulary!" Fred exclaimed, grinning.

"Didn't even know that he knew words with more than one syllable! Bless him!" George feigned shock. Ron's ears grew red, and he threw a glare at them.

"Shut it." he muttered.

"I agree with Ron, " Ginny said, after a while of just contemplation, " I need to see it happening." I nodded, thinking about a way to view memories. Harry mentioned something before, it started with a 'p' I think. What was it? Oh! A pensieve. It came in different sizes, depending on how many memories you wanted to store. They were very expensive though, and only old money families could actually afford them. They were passed down from generations, so there is a chance that someone here has one.

"Well, when they first told me, they showed me their memories, but I believed them because the Blibbering Humdingers had already told me." Luna finally spoke up.

"How about this." I offered," We should hear the rest of the story first, and then, if we need to we can ask to view the memories, however if they answer our questions we might not need to. I trust Luna, and if she believes them, then maybe it is worth a shot. That's really all I care about, my questions being answered. And shaming Harry until he can barely stand. After all, that is my speciality." I gave them time to think about it.

Now, you are probably wondering why I trust Luna and her invisible creatures so much. Well, that's just it. The creatures are invisible not imagined. You see, few people know this about Luna, but her mother was part Fae. This is a very rare thing because most Fae people do not mingle with Wizards because they are repulsed, for good reason really. Luna's great grandmother was pure fairy, but she fell in love with a wizard and it went from there. It was terribly romantic. Anyways, being part Fae, Luna has this pull in her to protect things that can't be seen, therefore can't be heard. Nargles, Blibbering Humdingers, Crumple Horned Snorkacks, and most recently, Thalangers, devilish little buggers really. She can't talk to them per se, bu she can feel what they are feeling. The only one she can really communicate with is a blibbering humdinger because they distort reality to show exactly what they mean. Like a hallucination of what has been or could be. That's why she has this dreamy aura around her. She is seeing what we see, and seeing what the humdingers want to show her. Ginny interrupted my musings.

"I agree, we can wait until we hear the whole story, then ask to see it." She decided. One by one the boys nodded in agreement.

"I'm still trying to comprehend the fact that Harry Potter is having dinner with you-know-who like it's the most normal thing in the world." Ron muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"And there went his stroke of genius." Fred teased, winking at his brother.

"Thought for sure, with that vocabulary, you'd finally started understanding more than simple terms." George added, mockingly shaking his head in disappointment. We laughed, including Ron, taking solace in the fact that what we had just delved into hadn't changed our nature together. The door to the parlour opened, and my mother popped her head in.

"Come on, dears, we're ready." Immediately, our happy atmosphere tensed up, as we all imagined the possibilities and endings.

I squared my shoulders and took in a deep breath before following my mother out of our sanctuary and into the dining hall, where hopefully the answers to our questions lay.

**A/N: I am so terribly sorry that it has been so long since I have even been on here! I promise to try to be a better author! And I know I said everything would be in this chapter, but I don't like how the next chapter is set up, so I am editing it, and splitting it into two parts! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! Love, Kelli (aka BWoMA)**


End file.
